paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Humble Beginnings: How the PAW Patrol Began
This takes place 1 year before the TV show now. Note: In my fanonverse, dogs, foxes, wolves and (some) cats are able to talk just like humans and live longer then normal dogs. 3 years before the PAW Patrol begins, a 7 year old Ryder finds himself in possession of a German Shepherd by the name of Chase. General Story *Mr. Ryder (Page pending) *Mrs. Ryder (Page pending) *Ryder *Mr. Porter *Mrs. Porter *Mayor Goodway *Mayor Humdinger *Chase *Marshall *Skye *Rocky *Penny *Socks (Page pending) *William (Page pending) *Amy *More to be added! Prologue Only *Syrup (Page pending) *Sunshine (Page pending) *Dylan (Page pending) *Alaska (Page pending) *Globe (Page pending) *Solo (Page pending) *Emma (Page pending) *Taylor (Page pending) *Lilypad (Page pending) *Honey (Page pending) *Gold (Page pending) *Sweetie *Blade (Page pending) *Sweetie's International Empire Soldiers/Members Epilogue Only *Eagle (Page pending) *Hawk (Page pending) *Germany (Page pending) "Are you sure about this Sweetie?" a small Eskimo Dog said with anxiety as he stepped into his helicopter. "Oh course Blade! Have you lost your trust in me?" a West Highland White Terrier replied, a tint of amusement being heard in her voice. "N-no your highness," Blade said with a bow. "Stop saying that my dear! You're the king, why would you need to say that? Just address me as Sweetie please," the terrier said, wandering towards her roadster. "I really need to get used to being king," Blade thought with embarrassment. It had only been a week since he was crowned king of Sweetie's International Empire and he was still saying the wrong terms! "Just focus on driving," he mumbled, taking a deep breath as he landed his paws on the controls and began to drive upwards. "And go!" Blade shouted as he swung his helicopter to the front of flock of planes and helicopters right beside Sweetie's flying roadster. "I have left the helipad. I repeat, I have left the helipad," the Eskimo Dog repeated through her microphone towards the Control Room as he continued to fly towards the mainland. "We'll land on the grass nearby the sand!" Sweetie blasted through Blade's speakers as they grew closer towards the mainland. Blade nodded as he swooped down towards the sea, preparing to land. "And landing!" Blade cried through his microphone as he flew over the sand and carefully landed his helicopter on the grass above. He sat in his helicopter waiting as Sweetie took a landing and as others began to land and get out of their vehicles as well as (for those getting there by boat) wash up on the shore. After a couple minutes of watching everyone get out, Blade finally opened his helicopter's doors and felt the last rays of sunlight wash over him. "Up here," Sweetie said, beckoning for Blade to follow her on top his helicopter and so, he did. "Attention members of SIE! We are just about to hold seige on the WHISKER Patrol's HQ. When I make this signal:" Sweetie clapped her paws together, "we go inside the building and fight these cats until they surrender. Is that clear?" The crowd nodded and together, the large group of canines fled into the city as the last rays of sunlight appeared to be engulfed by the ocean. After sometime of walking and keeping themselves well hidden from anyone passing by and noticing them, they finally reached the garden of the WHISKER Patrol's HQ. The building that was their HQ at first glance looked like an ordinary home yet this was due to the fact the major parts of it were hidden underground. The part of it that did appear as an ordinary home was deemed 'The WHISKER Patrol's Living Quarters' and included the kitten's Kit Homes. Blade watched from inside a bush beside Sweetie, waiting for the time she would do the signal. Everything felt silent with the only sounds echoing from the WHISKER Patrol’s HQ and the homes sorrouding it. A gust of wind began to blow and just as that happened, Sweetie clapped her paws together. What felt like millions of soldiers began to pour out from underneath the bushes yet still remaining as silent as a mouse as they slithered through the garden with Sweetie and Blade at the lead. Carefully, Blade opened the door. Much to his relief, it was unlocked and within seconds what felt like the entirety of SIE had entered the building. Yowls of terror echoed around the building yet at the centre of it all lay a red fox facing Sweetie and Blade. “How dare you do this just for the crown!” the fox cried as a droplet of blood spilt on her cheek from a battle taking place nearby. “Sorry Syrup, but this is mandatory,” Sweetie replied, “Goodbye!” Just then, four soldiers pinned the fox to the ground. They were just about to defeat one of SIE’s greatest enemies and end it once and fall all... “So far the rest of the WHISKER Patrol have been treated and taken care of yet it appears Syrup is still stuck in a coma. Doctors say it’ll be a couple more weeks until she wakes up,” a reporter announced on the TV whilst a 9 year old Ryder was clutching his fox plushie. "Ryder! I'm going to the plaza!" a tall dark-blonde woman said as she entered the room. "Can I come?" the boy said, jumping to his feet. "Sure," Mrs. Ryder said grabbing her handbag. Ryder immediately sprung to his feet and ran towards the front door before grabbing his pocket money off of the desk nearby. "Patience, remember?" his mother said as she reached the door. Ryder nodded as his mother sent his father a text letting him know what they were up to. Much to Ryder's disappointment, his father was stuck teaching at Foggy Bottom University due to the fact the university went back from it's holidays earlier then most schools in the area. Mrs. Ryder carefully unlocked the door before opening it and together she and her son walked towards her car. Afterwards, she unlocked and Ryder jumped inside, managing to buckle himself up. The small boy looked outside the window, taking in Adventure Bay’s scenery whilst his mother started the car and drove towards the mall. When they finally reached the place, it seemed to take forever for them to snatch a parking. After sometime of driving around the parking lot, they finally caught one and thus, parked the car. "Alright," Mrs. Ryder sighed as she got out of the car with her son before locking the car doors, "Now, we need to get a birthday present for Amy first since it'll be her birthday next week." Ryder frowned, he'd always felt envy for his cousin. She seemed to have everything and seeing as she was turning 12 now, he couldn't bear thinking what gifts she'd be given. But, much to his enjoyment, she lived in Australia and he always had to take a plane to get there and plane trips where expensive so he didn't go there often. Together, the both of them entered the large building with people seeming to be everywhere either running or walking to where they’d like to be. Ryder looked up, keeping his eyes on his mother as she lead him to the Target nearby. Although he himself knew where a lot of the shops were, he still kept a close eye on her at all times in case he himself strayed off the pathway to said store. “Do you know what Amy likes?” his mother asked as they stepped inside the store. “Well, I think she likes these plushies called ‘Beanie Boos’,” Ryder answered, “she has a big collection of them, I remember.” “Alrighty then, let’s try finding them,” his mother replied, quickly remembering the name being heard once by a child once when she was dropping Ryder off at a vacation care centre. Together, he led him down a collection of isles until she finally found one with a couple boxes labeled ‘Beanie Boo’. “Is this it?” his mother asked as Ryder walked down the isles, an image of what they looked like beginning to spring up in his head. "Yeah," Ryder nodded as he picked up a pink dog with it's ears flopping down, "she'd love this!" "Why does it have to take so long for them to prepare the plane for the next flight?" Ryder asked out of pure boredom as he sat at an airport with his parents. "It's because they want to make sure the plane is perfectly ready for flying and make sure it's safe for passengers," his father said, "Safety first, remember?" Ryder nodded, watching as various planes began to take off and land at will. “I wonder what it’d be like to drive one of those planes,” he mumbled. Suddenly, a voice called through a microphone and watched as his parents got up and beckoned for him to follow. “Is our plane ready?” the boy asked excitedly. “Yes,” Mrs. Ryder nodded, “yet we’ll need to line up first, follow me!” Ryder walked beside his parents as they joined the queue to board the plane. Luckily, they were one of the first people to line up for Economy Class and managed to board the plane safely. “Wow, this is awesome!” Ryder cried as they reached their seats. His parents nodded as they tucked themselves inside the dark grey seats with their luggage up in the top compartment as other passengers began to board the plane. Ryder swiftly fastened his seatbelt just like his parents had done and began to gaze out the window, noticing the planes that seemed to be all moving at once. After what felt like hours of gazing outside, watching planes fly past the sound of the captain speaking suddenly alerted him back to reality. “Hello, this is your captain speaking. Thank you for flying with Adventure Bay Airlines and we are just about to prepare for takeoff,” a male voice through the speakers inside the plane, “Before we begin, I would just like to keep you up to date with various safety procedures when it comes to emergencies.” This seemed to continue for a couple minutes until finally the captain finished and the plane began to start moving. Ryder looked, shooting a last glance at the interior of the plane before focusing his attention to looking out the window, watching and feeling the plane began to shoot into the air. "Everything alright with you Ryder?" Mr. Ryder asked whilst his mother flicked through the in-flight entertainment system. "I'm fine," Ryder said, turning his attention back to his family. "According to this, we'll be touching down in Australia in 14 hours," his mother said. "Alright," the boy said with a yawn. Ryder pouted as his parents knocked on the door of the Wheatworths. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Film Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:Movies Category:Film Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Past Category:OpenWish's Fanon Category:OpenWish's Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Specials